I'm so Happy
Lyrics 1　2　Party time! 1　2　Party time! Escape... I'm so Happy that I've found you... I'm so Happy that I've fo-found you... I'm so Happy that I've found you... I'm so Happy that I've fo-found you... Clap Your Hands! I'm so Happy that I've found you... I'm so Happy that I've fo-found you... I'm so Happy... Song Connections / Remixes * A long version of I'm so Happy appears on the jubeat knit APPEND SOUNDTRACK album. ** Another long version of I'm so Happy, titled I'm so Happy (Extended RRver.), appears on Ryu☆'s third album, Rainbow☆Rainbow. ** A different long version, featuring vocals by Lucky Vacuum, appears on the cyber beatnation 2 -Hi Speed conclusion- album. * A rock arrangement of I'm so Happy, titled I'm so Happy (Rockin' ver.), appears in GuitarFreaksXG3 & DrumManiaXG3. * A remix of I'm so Happy by kors k, titled I'm so Happy (kors k Remix), appears on the kors k vs. Ryu☆ CD The 4th EP. * A sequel to I'm so Happy, titled We're so Happy, appears in jubeat saucer. Trivia * I'm so Happy is unlockable in the Black shirt class in jubeat knit. The song may be unlocked for 10 Wool. * I'm so Happy is one of four new songs in jubeat knit rated 10 on EXTREME, and Ryu☆'s first song in the series rated 10 on EXTREME. * I'm so Happy is available in DanceDanceRevolution X2 as part of the APPEND FESTIVAL event (March 10th, 2011). Playing the song on DanceDanceRevolution X2 will unlock Theory of Eternity for play on jubeat knit APPEND. * I'm so Happy was the final pre-jubeat copious KONAMI original to appear in jubeat plus, not appearing until music pack 25. * I'm so Happy is one of only 3 new songs in beatmania IIDX 19 Lincle with a BEGINNER chart, along with Far east nightbird and Snow Goose. Coincidentally, they are all jubeat crossovers. * I'm so Happy is unlocked in REFLEC BEAT limelight by reaching the second part of jubeat Glass Stage 1. ** In REFLEC BEAT colette and beyond, it is available by default. * I'm so Happy was added to SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection- on July 16th, 2013 as part of the POLICY BREAK event. It could be unlocked until August 1st, 2013. ** It could be unlocked again from October 18th, 2013 to October 25th, 2013. ** It could be unlocked yet again from April 25th, 2014 to May 2nd, 2014. ** It could be unlocked again from July 30th, 2014 to August 6th, 2014. ** It could be unlocked yet again from May 21st, 2015 to June 4th, 2015, on SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS. * I'm so Happy is the third song to appear in all the core BEMANI game series, after FLOWER and 凛として咲く花の如く. ** However, unlike FLOWER, I'm so Happy has yet to appear in DanceEvolution ARCADE. * When all of I'm so Happy's jubeat charts are cleared with a FULL COMBO, the jubeat title part "We're so Happy" is obtained, which hinted at its sequel We're so Happy. * I'm so Happy received a SPECIAL chart in REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!. It can be unlocked from October 16th, 2014 to October 29th, 2014 in the event of REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!. To unlock it, you must win 20 times in a row on Legend difficulty in the . Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket I'm_so_Happy Jacket.PNG|I'm so Happy's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Jubeat Songs Category:Ryu☆ Songs Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park